A situaciones desesperadas
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a TODO para evitarlo. Muchas locuras nn
1. El feo, el detective y el monstruo

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

Hola, me presento yo soy Kakushi Miko, este es mi primer fic, asi que seguro esto tendra errores y ese tipo de cosas, agradecere mucho que lean el trabajo de su humilde servidora. Abra yaoi, asi que ya estan avisados u.u

Sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic.

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendra yaoi, o sea, relaciones amorosas chico/chico para los que no sepan asi que no se quejen ¬¬

(1 año después del termino de la serie)

_**Capitulo 1: El feo, el detective y el mounstruo.**_

Nuestra historia comienza una linda mañana en el mundo humano, mas exactamente en una casa en donde vivía un pelinaranja con su querida hermana...

-KAZUMA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ- grito la "querida" hermana de Kuwabara

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

Esto provoco que el durmiente saliera despedido en el aire golpeando contra el techo arrancando pedazos de este y ni hablar del chipote en la cabeza.

-QUIERES MATARME O QUE-

-ya deja de quejarte holgazán, llevo como media hora tratando de despertarte.-dijo la castaña dejando el megáfono en el escrito. Normalmente, Seiiru es una persona tranquila, pero esta mañana se la veía fastidiada, con algo de molestia saca un cigarrillo y su encendedor quien sabe de donde.

-Hermana no crees que fumas demasiado- dijo Kuwabara con una pizca de preocupación en sus palabras

-Si fumo demasiado es porque tengo que estar aguantando a un zopenco que en vez de actuar como un hombre maduro se la pasa todo el día afuera jugando con sus amigos a las peleas.

Hora ve a bañarte y después limpia este desastre (si uu ese es amor fraternal)

-Esta bien pero no te enojes-

Luego del baño, Kuwabara se viste y organiza un poco su cuarto, hasta que se da cuenta de la hora. "son las 8:27 todavía es temprano" se dice por lo que se apresura a ordenar, para después salir a preparar el desayuno.

"hn, que raro Kazuma preparando el desayuno, quizá por fin a madurado" pensó Seiiru ya que ella siempre lo preparaba, sin preocupación se tumbo frente al televisor.

Una vez servido, que concistia mas o menos en arroz, pescado, sopa, verduras y una que otra cosa, se sentaron comer. Seiiru comía lenta y pausadamente, mientras que Kuwabara... pues o.oU... literalmente comía como ganso, que para los que no sepan, los gansos no tienen dientes se tragan prácticamente todo lo que sea comestible.

Después del espectáculo con la comida, que termino bastante bien a pesar de casi ahogarse un par de veces pero nada que no se arreglara con par de golpes en el pecho y agua, Kuwabara se puso manos a la obra: lavar, planchar, barrer, sacudir, trapear, arreglar las habitaciones, lavar el baño, regar las plantas, lavar los platos, comprar la comida, ir a pagar la cuenta de luz y agua y etc, etc. Lo hizo tan bien y con tanta energía que quien lo viera creería que es cenicienta pero mas fea.

**(Seiiru Pov)**

Kazuma me esconde algo, seguro que me quiere pedir algo sino porque razón se pondría a trabajar sin quejas y sin que yo se lo ordenara.

Me acerco a el, que esta terminando de secar los platos –dime Kazuma, ¿por qué estas tan generosa esta mañana? Has dejado la casa impecable.-

-Es por que te lo mereces. Eres la mejor hermana que alguien podría tener- hace una pausa para tomar mis manos- Siempre cuidas de mi, te aseguras que no me atrase en mis estudios, me levantas a golpes para no llegar tarde al instituto, me preparas comida cuando me quedo estudiando hasta tarde, me dices "Kazuma eres un idiota" para darme ánimos, a tu manera claro, y ...

-Ya, ya, ahorrate tu discurso y dime que demonios quieres.- digo mientras quito sus manos

-Bueno es que... – dice mientras esta agachado en un rincón haciendo circulos con el dedo - ...

necesito algun dinero...

-Para que?-digo cortante

-Pues... –dice como si fuera un niño que sabe que hizo algo malo- ...para comprar algo importante... no necesito mucho... he estado ahorrando... y pense que tu...

-Ya portate como hombre y levantate. Si quieres algo solo pidemelo no des tantos rodeos y dime cuanto necesitas-

-En serio-me dice como si yo fuera un angel.

-Para que son las hermanas ¬u¬ - Luego de darle el dinero mira el reloj.

-WAAAAAHHHHH SE ME HACE TARDE- corrio a su habitación a cambiarse, luego salido corriendo de la casa, para luego volver a entrar- Muchasgraciasteloapagare -y salir definitivamente

-Baka ¬.¬ - digo mientras me vuelvo a sentarme y seguir viendo tele.

**En otro lugar**

Cuando por fin Keiko logra convencer a Yusuke que salga con ella, van al parque, al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas y pasear por alli ya que no habia absolutamente nada que a hacer.

-Hay que lindo qua al fin salgamos juntos en una cita normal n.n sin que alguien nos interrumpa-

-Si si como digas ¬¬ - contesta Yusuke mirando para todos lados en busca de alguna esperanza.

-Oyeme o.ó ni creas que me vas a dejar sola como las otras veces.

-Ha esta bien -.- que remedio- mira la falda de Keiko- ... pero por lo menos tendre una linda vista... –dice al tiempo que le levanta la falda.

-HHHHHAAAAAAAAAA YUSKE ERES UN PERVERTIDO- le propina a Yuske la bofetada mas fuerte que le aya dado nunca en la vida, de esas que dejan marca y todo, lanzándolo contra una pared y quedando pegado.

-aauuhh X0X eso dolio ò-#(marca del golpe) keiko que bruta eres.

-Eso te pasa por pervertido ya ni se como te aguanto eres todo un idiota ò/ó.

Yuske se desprende de la pared, en la que quedo la perfecta silueta del moreno. –Hay mi pobre cuerpo... hu? – nota una nube de polvo que se levanta a lo lejos- y eso que es?

-Hum pues parece que es... Kuwabara!

-Parece que tiene mucha prisa

Efectivamente, era Kuwabara que corria como si fuera gato quemado. Yuske trata de llamar su atención. –HEY KUWABA... – pero es interrumpido cuando es pisoteado por este ultimo-... hau

#XoX#

-Yuske.. – keiko lo toca con un palito- hay no ya me quedo sin novio ú ù

-Ese estupido ...me las... va a pagar #òó# -se pone de pie de un salto y corre detrás del pelirrojo para descontarle algunos golpes y de paso escapar del mounstruo.

-YUSKE! Demonios, no te me vas a escapar- y Keiko se une a la carrera.

Y las posiciones son: Kuwabara a la cabeza, seguido por Yusuke Hurameshi SD (Super Deforme), con un atuendo algo roto y con marcas de pisotones por todos lados, seguido muy de cerca por una Keiko Yukimuraa (asi se escribe o.oU?) SD que grita cuan insulto se le ocurre y le tirara todo lo que encuentra, que pasara? Quien ganara? Acaso alguien saldra ileso o llamamos una ambulancia? (tendría que dedicarme a ser relatora n-n)

Luego de mas o menos una hora de corrida, Yuske pierde a Kuwabara.

-Bastardo ¿en donde se metio ahora?.

Se encontraba en un centro comercial de esos grandototes en que la gente se pierde y con estacionamiento gratis, y Yuske se pone a buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar... oigan les dije que era grande ¬¬... y buscar y buscar y buscar y buscar...ya parezco disco rallado -... asta que sorpresivamente Keiko aparece con un mazo tamaño medio y golpea al detective espiritual en la cabeza.

-Eso es por dejarme sola.

-Ya basta estoy arto. En toda la mañana no he recibido nada mas que golpes, y si vuelvo a recibir otro mas yo voy a ...

-¿A que? – dice la chica preparando el mazo-¿vas a que Hurameshi? ¬¬

-A... a nada yo solo decia ñ.ñUuUuUu

En eso ven a lo lejos a Kuwabara, que tambien se perdio ya que iba algo apurado. Yuske y Keiko lo siguen sigilosamente, hasta que el pelirrojo encuentra el lugar buscado.

-Mira-dice Hurameshi desde unos arbustos

-Parece que es un joyeria –

-¿Desde cuando le interesa las joyas al tonto? Ha menos que...

-Entremos n.n- dice muy animada Keiko para confirmar las sospechas del moreno, o sera tal vez que ya quiere escoger al anillo de bodas.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tonta? O-OU- contesta con un tonito de miedo y escalofrios en la espalda.

-Por nada, ya entremos- responde la chica jalandolo del brazo y con llamitas en los ojos (que miedo).

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que alguien lea esto, y por favor que deje un review, no es difícil, aunque sea para decirme que esto apesta. Para los que no entendieron el titulo yo me referia a la carrera que aparece, el feo es Kuwabara, el detective es Hurameshi y el mounstruo es Keiko n-nUuu

Hasta el proximo capitulo.

Eso si alguien quiere que siga la historia

Ja ne


	2. El compromiso y el despertar del dragon

A situaciones deseperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

Miko al abla, aquí el segundo capitulo...

Mukuro: ya tenia que ser la pesada ¬¬

Miko: T.T

Mukuro: oye que te pasa? O.o

Miko: TToTT

Mukuro: YA DIME!

Miko: es que... me paso algo horrible ToT

Mukuro: alguien te golpeo? Por que si es asi yo voy a...

Miko: no es que... me corte un dedo ;.;

Mukuro: -o-

Miko: pero me puse una curita y ya estoy bien nOn... oye no sabia que te preocuparas por mi nn

... he? Mukuro?

Mukuro: -o-

Miko: o.o parece que tiene para rato. Bueno ahora el fic...

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendra yaoi, o sea, relaciones amorosas chico/chico para los que no sepan asi que no se quejen ¬¬

Capitulo 1 

-¿Desde cuando le interesa las joyas al tonto? Ha menos que...

-Entremos n.n- dice muy animada Keiko para confirmar las sospechas del moreno, o sera tal vez que ya quiere escoger al anillo de bodas.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tonta? O-OU- contesta con un tonito de miedo y escalofrios en la espalda.

-Por nada, ya entremos- responde la chica jalandolo del brazo y con llamitas en los ojos

**_Capitulo 2: El compromiso y el despertar del dragon_**

La pareja entra a la joyeria, o mas bien, uno es obligado a entrar, para encontrarse con una escena.

-Por favor tiene muchas otras para escoger- decia un joven alto, de un metro setenta de alto pelo color naraja zanahoria y peinado al estilo elvis

-Es.. es que yo... úuUuUU –dijo otro joven de cabello castaño

-Momento que pasa aquí eh?- por fin intervino un Yusuke molesto, Keiko se encontraba desconcertada por un Kuwabara a borde de las lagrimas.

-Pues, este joven me iba a comprar una sortija, pero cuando entro el otro comenzo a rogarle que le diera la sortija a él nnU- contesto un vendedor un tanto nervioso.

-Por favor... – suplico Kuwabara- esa sortija es muy especial para mi... yo la necesito ... TToTT-ya tenia un par de cataratas en los ojos.

-Bien si es tan importante, supongo que podre comprar otra- fue la decisión del castaño al entrega la sortija.

-Muchas muchas gracias.

Una vez pagado, el trio fue a sentarse en la banca de un pequeño parque, cerca de alli.

-Nos puedes explicar que fue todo eso? Te veias patético llorando como un bebe por un anillo insignificante ¬o¬ -pregunto Yusuke

-En primer lugar Hurameshi -se defendio Kuwabara- no es un anillo insignificante, es un anillo de compromiso, por cierto MUY caro, y en segundo lugar nada es demasiado bueno para mi queridisima Yukina, y pensándolo bien, tu deberías comprarle cosas a Keiko de ves en cuando-

-Hm, puras cursilerias ¬.¬

-Yuske eres tan insensible-le da un GRAN zape su novia (seee son novios, no se hagan)

-Recibo mas golpes de ti que en la pelea que tuve con Toguro T-T

-Mejor te callas.-dirigiendose a Kuwabara- Asi que para Yukina ¿acaso tienes pensado...

**Flash back**

Kuwabara se encuentra caminando por la calle, después de dejar a Yukina en el templo de Genkai, a quien habia invitado al cine porque la chica se la pasa todo el dia encerrada. El pelirrojo estaba meditando sobre lo mucho que su vida habia cambiado.

Recordando los lejanos dias en que era un humano normal, que siempre buscaba peleas. Cuando habia conocido a Hurameshi, lo unico que pensaba era en ganarle, a pesar de los regaños de su hermana de que siempre llegaba con la ropa rota y todo golpeado. Cuando habia muerto la primera vez se sintio destrozado de perder a su mejor rival y amigo. Y sonrio al recordar que cuando revivio casi le da un infarto.

Alli comenzo a creer mas en la espiritualidad, que en ese tiempo pensaba que eran puras monsergadas, sin embargo admitia que el y Seiiru eran capaces de ver fantasmas. Fue con Genkai y participo en su primer torneo, mientras acrecentaba su amistad con Hurameshi.

Luego vino la misión de vencer a las cuatro bestias, cuando se encontro con Kurama y Hiei, a Kurama le parecio un chico normal, no el poderoso Youko que resulto ser. Y Hiei, pues el maldito enano nunca le cayo bien, aun que tenia que aceptar que es un excelente guerrero.

La mejor misión fue la rescatar a Yukina, cuando la vio a través del video, sintio que el corazon se le iba a salir del pecho, no podia esperar a verla, pero tuvo que volver para saber en que lugar estaba secuestrada.

Lo demas, el torneo de Toguro, la amenaza de Sensui, cuando Yuske, Kurama y el enano se fueron al Makai, por tres años... fueron situaciones difíciles, pero ahora eran tan lejanas. Ahora todo en el Ningenkai habia vuelto a la normalidad. Las misiones se habian acabado.

-Ahora nos queda vivir, y pensar que aremos en el futuro.-se dijo a si mismo. Miro asi un lado, dando con una vitrina donde se exponían joyas. Entre esas un anillo que llamo su atención. Tenia incrustada una bella piedra blanca como la nieve, no pudo evitar pensar en Yukina, la hermosa hada de hielo que se habia fijado en el, por la que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida, donde a su lado el se sentia completo. En ese momento se dio cuenta que ese era el lugar donde queria pasar el resto de su vida, al lado de su dulce ada de las nieves Yukina.

**Fin del Flash back**

-Y fue ahi donde decidi que le propondria matrimonio.- concluyo Kuwabara.

-Ho! que romántico °¬° -dijo Keiko con estrellas en los ojos.

-hm - fue lo que respodio Hurameshi haciendo arcadas.

-Pero eso es un paso muy grande ¿seguro que estas preparado para eso?- pegunto la castaña saliendo de su trance.

-Claro que estoy seguro. Primero la invitare a una cita, sera perfecta, y al final en la noche, a la luz de la luna, le pedire matrimonio.

-Pero que pasaria si ella te rechaz...-dijo Yuske, bruscamente interrumpido por un codazo de Keiko.

-¿Si ella que? o.o

-Nada, nada, ya sabes que este baka nunca dice nada inteligente nnUuu- Keiko trata de salvar la situación- Pero tendras que planear las cosas hay algo en lo que te podemos ayudar.

Y asi continuaron ablando sobre los mejores lugares donde podria llevar a Yukina para la cita. Yusuke simplemente se limito a escuchar, no fuera que abriera la boca y recibiera mas golpes.

Después de dejar a Kuwabara, se les aparecio Botan con la excusa de saludarlos y con lo chismosa... ejem u.ú... comunicativa que es Keiko, le conto los planes de Kuwabara

-Hay que lindo °¬°- Botan

-Si verdad n.n- Keiko

- ¬.¬U creo que mejor me voy- susurro Yusuke alejándose de las dos cotorras.

-Huremeshi adonde vas? ò.ó- grito Yukimuraa

-Este... iba a... "Piesa Yusuke piensa" a... a avisarle... si... iba a avisarle a Kurama de esto ññUu

-A bueno n.n Botan y yo nos vamos de compras y de seguro no querras cargas las bolsas.

-Bien nos vemos después- "si libre al fin"penso mientras se iba por ahí pero como no tenia nada mejor que hacer, se dirigio a casa de Kurama, ya hacia tiempo que no lo veia.

**En casa de Kurama**

**(Kurama Pov)**

Hmm, que hora es -murmuro mientras tomo el reloj- hmmm ya es tarde- me levanto y me estiro, miro toda la habitación. La ropa esparcida por todos lados y algunos objetos en el suelo. Por suerte nada roto. Sonrio al recordar la noche anterior, ya hacia un par de dias que Hiei había vuelto de otra de sus misiones con Mukuro en la que tarda SEMANAS... de seguro lo hace a proposito esa bruja ù-ú... en fin, se veia algo estresado asi que le prepare un cena especial, luego vinimos a la habitación y...

-hnn- un pequeño gruñido de Hiei, seguramente querra seguir durmiendo asi que cierro las cortinas, tomo una toalla y ropa para no molestar a mi pequeño koibito(see n¬n) me doy una ducha, me visto. Me pongo a lavar los platos, y finalmente me preparo un te y tostadas, ya cuando voy a comer tocan el timbre.

Riiinnnggg Riiinnnggg (si a alguien le sale mejor que me avise ¬¬)

-Hola Yuske pasa.

-Hola Kurama- pasa a la sala- que bonito tu departamento, ahora si ya no tienes que ponerle excusas a tu madre cada vez que salgas.

-Gracias... supongo u.u

-Pero queda algo lejos- se sienta- tuve que dar muchas vueltas para dar con el lugar, es que se me habia olvidado en donde quedaba n/n

-Y como van las cosas con Keiko

-Bien... pero ya se puso un poco pesada. Todos los dias me pide que salgamos algun lugar o de compras o algo. Ya no se cuanto podre aguantar ú.u.

-Que ¿acaso te golpea mucho? n.nU

-eh?- Yuske se da cuenta de que su ropa pisoteada- no... si, bueno hoy fue un dia muy alocado.

Y me explico lo sucedido en la mañana. Me habria gustado ver eso.

-Hum que interesante fue tu dia

-Mas interesante sera ver cuando Kuwabara le pida matrimonia a Yukina ¿no crees?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando me doy cuenta de una presencia detrás de mi, Yusuke palidece un poco.

-¿Qué cosa!-dice una voz a mis espaldas, me doy vuelta.

-Hiei- alcanzo a decir.

Continuara...

Miko: espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo Mukuro: si siempre escribes puras babosadas Miko: gracias por apoyarme ¬.¬ Mukuro: por nada n-n

Los reviews:

**Abns: **Me alegra que te aya divertido, y si algunas veces Keiko parece un monstruo. Tu review me animo mucho n-n espero no decepcionarte con los próximos capitulos.

Con lo de tu pregunta de cómo subir fics primero te tenes que registrar, tenes que ir a Register en la barra azul, llenar con tus datos y me parece que te mandan un mensaje a tu correo y tenes que reenviar ese mismo mensaje, después volves a la barra azul enLong In, pones tu correo y la contraseña y listo, no se si me explique bien yo lo hice asi y me funciono, lo que si tenes que saber algo de ingles. Mucha suerte nos vemos n-n

**Mai:** claro que lo sigo n-n

**Rockergirl-sk: **me alegro que te guste, la carrera me saliopor que si o.o quiza tambien lo aya visto en otro lado. Nos vemos.

Bueno eso es todo. Ja ne


	3. Never give up

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

Holass, aquí vine con el capitulo tres, sorry por la tardanza, pero me es que se enfermo mi computadora Y.Y pobrecita, la tuve que meter en cama y todo snif snif TToTT ...hum... muy sobreactuado verdad?

Mukuro: sip, mucho ù.ú

Miko: ¬.¬#

Mukuro: que? los amigos se dicen la verdad por muy dura que sea ô.ó

Miko: por que no vas a ver si ya puso la marrana ¬¬

Los reviews:

**Kaoru: **claro que le sigo nOn aunque me voy a tardar pero tratare de que sea lo mas rapido posible oye en verdad no sabia que tenias la misma idea T.T gomen nasai pero mas adelante tal vez te sorprenderas. Si quieres saber si se casan tendras que seguir leyendo. Nos vemos.

**Rockergirl-sk: **Como me gusta recibir tus mensajes. Me encanta ver a Hiei enojado pero creo que tenes razon con eso de caerte muerta. Sigue leyendo.

**Abns: **Wow si que me dejaste muchos mensajes OoO, y todos me gustaron, sigue mandando que me suben el animo para seguir la historia n-n. De echo cuando publique el fic ya lo tenia hasta el capi 4 pero se fue la inspiración... pero no voy a abandonar la historia... que me caiga un rayo si lo hago. Todavía no se si casarlos o no, ya vere. Y que tus problemas se resuelvan pronto u.u. Me gusta que me dejen opiniones asi voy mejorando.

Si hiciste lo que te dije, ahora ya tenes una cuenta, si queres subir historias tenes que entras a Long In, después a la izquierda en la columna clikeas en Documents, subis el documento del fic ,con File on computer elegis el documento y apretas el boton de abajo, volves a la columna y vas a Stories, vas Guidelines, vas hasta abajo y aceptas. Volves a New History en la fila de arriba, haces clic en el boton, pones las categorías que quieras, pones los datos que pide: titulo, el resumen, el rated,el genero, etc, y listo n-n, después podes poner algo en el profile, creo que todos lo hacen. A decir verdad yo no tenia ni idea de cómo hacer esto. Estuvo tanteando hasta que me salio n.nU bueno espero que te salga, suerte

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendrá yaoi, o sea, relaciones amorosas chico/chico para los que no sepan asi que no se quejen ¬¬

**Capitulo 2**

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando me doy cuenta de una presencia detrás de mi, Yusuke palidece un poco.

-¡¿Qué cosa!-dice una voz a mis espaldas, me doy vuelta.

-Hiei- alcanzo a decir.

**_Capitulo 3: Never give up_** (nunca te rindas)

**Hiei Pov**

Hn ya amaneció, estiro el brazo a un costado pero no encuentro a nadie. Abro los ojos, me encuentro solo, hn estupido kitsune madrugador seguro que ya limpio toda la casa. Pero si le digo que es un maniático de la limpieza se ofende.

Asi que me levanto y busco mi ropa. ¿dónde esta? Estaba seguro que la deje en el piso ¬¬ doy vuelta media habitación para darme cuenta que estaba sobre el escritorio doblada y limpia, lo que digo zorro maniático ¬¬#

Antes de salir veo si no hay nadie, pero recuerdo que aquí no hay nadie mas que Kurama y yo, todavía no me saco la costumbre. Cuando era en la casa de su madre tenia que hacerlo todo el tiempo, una vez ibamos por el pasillo y sorpresivamente salio ella de su alcoba, y lo unico que se le ocurre al idiota fue tirarme por las escaleras ù.ú como sino tuviera suficiente con que en otras ocasiones que me haya empujado por la ventana, encerrarme en el closet, esconderme en la alacena, y una largo etcétera.

Lo peor de todo es que lo perdono, debe ser esa cosa que llaman amor supongo u-u. Voy al baño a hacer mis necesidades (tambien los demonios tienen sus necesidades û.ú).

Cuando termine, fui al comedor esperando que el zorro haya preparado el desayuno. Tengo que admitir que los ninges si que saben cocinar. En el makai apenas se puede tener una comida caliente, lo que se caza lo ponemos en un palo al fuego, muchas veces sale quemado por fuera y crudo por dentro. Solo los youkais poderosos, como Mukuro, tienen el lujo de que cocinen para ellos.

Cuando ya casi llego, escucho la voz de... ¿Hurameshi?. ¿Qué hace ese pesado aquí? ¿qué no tenia a otras personas que molestar? ¬¬

-... y deje a Keiko con Botan.- le escuche decir

-Hum que interesante fue tu dia

-Mas interesante sera ver cuando Kuwabara le pida matrimonio a Yukina ¿no crees?

Me congelo al escuchar esas palabras en la misma frase "Kuwabara, matrimonio, Yukina". Me toma algo de tiempo asimilar las palabras

- ¡¿Qué cosa!- es lo unico que se me ocurre decir.

-Hiei- balbuceo Kurama.

Oh no, no lo permitire, no permitire que ese... ese bastardo me quite a mi hermana ¡¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!...

-Hiei tranquilo... ahora vamos sentarnos y calmarnos... – Kurama se me acerca lentamente.

-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME! ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME!

-Hiei... -Kurama comienza a preocuparse

-Oh vamos si no es para tanto-Yuske trata de aliviar la tensión (¬¬ eso es lo peor que pudo haber dicho)

-Que no es para tanto? -digo lentamente, le dirijo la peor de mis miradas asesinas (de esas que te pueden matar cinco veces o.o). Cierro fuertemente mis puños, estoy a punto de saltar sobre el detective para acabar de una buena vez con su patética vida.

Pero Kurama me atrapa por detrás. Pasa un brazo por mi cuello. Trato de quitármelo de encima -Yuske ayudame- dice. Este trata de sostener mis brazos. Por un costado veo que Kurama tiene una jeringa (wow de donde la abra sacado O.o) es un tranquilizante.

Pateo a Hurameshi haciendo que caiga de espaldas. Deprisa golpeo con un codo al estomago de Kurama, no muy fuerte pero logro que me suelte, corro a la habitación, tomo mi manto y mi Katana y salgo por la ventana.

Cuando estoy lo suficientemente lejos me detengo, suspiro.

-¿Ahora que voy a hacer?- me pregunto a mi mismo. Me pongo a caminar entre los ninges, su presencia ahora no me importa tengo cosas mas importantes que pensar.

Cada vez que veia a ese tarado- inbecil-idiota-estupido de Kuwabara cerca de Yukina mi sangre hervia en mis venas, tenia que controlar mi ki si se elevaba demasiado podia atraer accidentalmente al dragon negro. He pasado tanto tiempo vigilandola y protengiendola de cualquier ser que se atreviera a lastimarla, a cortar un solo cabello de su cabeza... y llega ese tarado- inbecil-idiota-estupido con su maldita idea de matrimonio... No lo permitire, no lo permitire.

En cuanto lo encuentre le voy a cortar la cabeza...

**Imaginación de Hiei**

Hiei acaba de cortarle la cabeza a Kuwabara, sonrie maliciosamente pero de repente aparece Yukina y ve el cuerpo tendido en el piso.

Yukina: ¿por qué?

Hiei se da vuelta, ella tiene la cabeza baja, no puede ver sus ojos.

Yukina: ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Hiei:... yo ...

Yukina: era mi amigo –levanta la cabeza, por sus ojos se asoman lagrimas- ¿por qué lo mataste?

Hiei:...yo no quise ...él ...

Yukina: Te odio – varias perlas blancas caen, ella se va corriendo.

**Fin Imaginación de Hiei**

Hmm ú-ùU es cierto, si lo mato Yukina se pondría muy triste, no quiero que sufra. Ademas todo el Reikai estaria detrás de mi, matar humanos es un delito muy grave, según ellos, con lo que me costo librarme de la condena que me pusieron la vez pasada.

Demonios ù.ú matarlo no es una eleccion que mas puedo hacer, tampoco puedo pedirle ayuda a Kurama ni a los demas. Lo unico que me queda seria demostrarle a Yukina lo idiota que es Kuwabara ¿pero como? ¬¬

Ya empieza a anochecer, me he pasado toda la tarde caminando. Miro para la izquierda, estoy frente a una de esas tiendas ninges que venden, como se dice, ele... elec... electro... electro-algo (electrodomesticos Hiei ¬¬). Hay una cuantas de esas cajas chillonas que los ninges ven durante horas (es televisión ¬¬#). Una de ellas llamo mi atención. (es una de esas telenovelas tontas que siempre hay)

"Maldito Ryu, pretende casarse con Akane. Pero ella es solo mia." Dijo un ningen

Que gracioso, esta en una situación parecida a la mia.

"Que pasa, acaso estas asustado" una mujer aparece detrás del ningen que hablo primero.

"Tu tambien deberías sentirte igual, despues de todo tu querias a Ryu..." siguió ablando el ningen. Esto es aburrido mejor me voy...

"...Pero a diferencia de ti yo tengo un plan infalible para separarlos..."me detengo en seco.

"Si claro, que no viste como se miraban, es imposible separar a esos dos"

"Me subestimas, mi plan es perfecto y con tu ayuda esos dos ni siquiera podran soportar verse"

Suena interesante, quiza yo tambien pueda usar el mismo plan, a estas alturas estoy dispuesto a todo.

**Casa de Kurama**

Después de la pelea, Yusuke y Kurama se ponen a meditar... o mas bien uno medita y el otro se soba su adolorido cuerpo (por si no lo notaron este ultimo es Yusuke ¬¬ como si usara la cabeza para algo mas que no sean peleas)

-Auch ese enano si que patea duro u-ú

-Hiei esperara a que este solo asi que tendremos que vigilar a Kuwabara a todas horas

-Me acuerdo que Kuwabara me dijo que habia tenido un sueño en que lo querian matar los siete enanitos, supongo que se hara realidad

-Yusuke esto es serio ¬¬ ya he visto a Hiei enfadado, ni yo se lo que es capas de hacer.

-Wow entonces me voy ahora mismo a su casa, mientras tu vas a buscar a Hiei.

-Eso no se va a poder hacer, si Hiei no quiere ser hallado no lo encontraremos.

-O sea que tendre que quedarme a dormir en su casa T.T y yo que queria disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

-No te desanimes piensa que esto es una misión ñ.ñ

-T.T ... -.-... O.O cierto, gracias Kurama tu si que sabes animarme(pobre chico no tiene remedio -.-U)

Yusuke sale rapidamente a ver al otro pelirrojo con la excusa de que quiere ver su colección de latas de gaseosa (o-oU sin comentarios)

Kurama mira por la ventana, y suspira esperando que todo saliera bien

Continuara...

Bueno hasta aquí llego el cap. ¿qué pasara con Kuwabara? ¿sera bueno seguir consejos de una telenovela?

Mukuro: por que tienes que hacer preguntas tontas?

Miko: yo digo lo que se me de la gana ¬¬

Mukuro: tienes visitas n-n

Miko: en serio? A ver o.o

(entran un monton de chicas vestidas de negro y cabello negro)

Chica: Somos el club de fans de Hiei y vinimos a matarte òWó

Miko: por que? ó-ò

Mukuro: es que les conte que ibas a hacer en los proximos capitulos ñ.ñ

Club de fans: es imperdonable ¡A POR ELLA!

Miko: WAAAAAHHHH! (agarro mi computadora, salgo corriendo y me tiro por la ventana seguida por todas las fans)

Mukuro: Bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, si Miko vive para escribirlo ¬u¬

Ja ne


	4. La bella y la bestia

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

Hoy el capitulo será relatado por mi "La Gran Mukuro", debido a un incidente Miko se tuvo que tomar vacaciones obligatorias y quien sabe cuando volverá u.u pero no importa n.n aquí esta el cuarto capitulo

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendra yaoi, o sea, relaciones amorosas chico/chico para los que no sepan así que no se quejen ¬¬

Capitulo 3 

-No te desanimes piensa que esto es una misión ñ.ñ

-T.T... -.-... O.O cierto, gracias Kurama tu si que sabes animarme(pobre chico no tiene remedio -.-U)

Yusuke sale rápidamente a ver al otro pelirrojo con la excusa de que quiere ver su colección de latas de gaseosa (o-oU sin comentarios)

Kurama mira por la ventana, y suspira esperando que todo saliera bien

_**Capitulo 4: La bella y la bestia**_

Desde el altercado en casa de Kurama, vigilaron a Kuwabara día y noche. También informaron la situación a Botan y Keiko. Pero no le dijeron absolutamente nada al pelinaranja porque si no lo mas probable es que el chico fuera directamente a buscar a Hiei alegando que no le tenia miedo a un enano. Y el grupo no quería tener un compañero que murió tan estúpidamente y otro que se hizo convicto.

Acudían a cualquier excusa para estar con el pelinaranja, lo cual no le molesto mucho, le gustaba la atención que le daban al igual que el apoyo por la decisión que había tomado.

Así fue la situación por una semana hasta que llego el día D... la cita con Yukina.

Kuwabara estaba rebosante de felicidad, hoy era su día especial, el día en que podría cambiar su vida para siempre. Por parte del grupo se sentían nerviosos por ser el día decisivo. En toda la semana pasado no hubo rastros del demonio de fuego, así que si Hiei planeaba algo ese día lo sabrían, aunque las chicas abrigaban la esperanza de que hubiera cedido y dejara que pasara lo que pasara (si claro eso pasara cuando los zorros vuelen y yo me enamore de Yomi ¬¬)

Kuwabara se negó a que lo acompañaran, quería salir solo con Yukina pero los demás no correrían riesgos.

-Hola maestra Genkai- saludo Kuwabara

-Hola ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto la anciana mientras tomaba su te

-Vine a buscar a Yukina-san

-ah! Kazuma ya llegaste- Yukina había entrado a la sala

-Hola Yukina te ves tan radiante y hermosa como todas las mañanas n-n

-oh! Muchas gracias Kazuma n/n- Yukina se sonrojo un poco por el comentario

-¿Y adonde irán?-pregunto de nuevo Genkai

-A pasear por la ciudad, almorzaremos en una confitería muy buena que conozco y visitaremos el gran parque que quiero que Yukina vea

-Voy a buscar mi abrigo y nos vamos n-n- respondió la pequeña Koorime.

-Oye Kuwabara- llamo la maestra.

-Si?

-Mucha suerte con Yukina esta noche ¬u¬

-eh? O.O como... lo supo?

-recuerda que no soy una simple anciana ¬u¬

-ah si... supongo

-Kazuma ya estoy lista nOn-dijo alegremente Yukina

-Ya nos vamos con su permiso maestra- dijo cortésmente el pelinaranja (el amor hace que hagas cosas raras -.-U)

-Que la pasen bien- saludo la maestra

La pareja bajaba por la gran escalera del templo, conversando animosamente, sin sospechar que eran observados desde el cielo.

-Aquí Botan reportándose- la peliazul se hallaba en su remo con un intercomunicador.

-Si Botan, ¿ya salieron?.- respondió Kurama

-Si, van a pasear por la ciudad, y después irán al "Gran Parque Publico"(si ese es el nombre o.o)

-Bien síguelos mientras nosotros vamos en camino

-De acuerdo, cambio y fuera.

-Y bien?- inquirió impacientemente el mazoku

-Por ahora todo bien u-u mejor nos ponemos en camino- señaló Kurama al tiempo en que se ponía unos lentes negros

-Si- contestaron Yuske y Keiko que también se ponían gafas negras

**Lejos, en otro lugar...**

En lo alto de un árbol una pequeña sombra estaba sentada en este.

-Hn, así que ya están en camino- se dijo Hiei vendándose su tercer ojo, el cual acababa de usar para ver como su hermana salía del templo al lado de ese tarado-inbecil-idiota-estúpido de Kuwabara.

Después de haber visto aquella caja chillona que emitía colores (en pocas palabras tele u-u) lo primero que pensó fue que era una soberana estupidez, que una cosa así de tonta no podría funcionar, pero la reconsidero después de doce horas pensado en ideas de como evitar que Yukina y Kuwabara estuvieran juntos, sin que implicara su Katana y la cabeza del deforme, y pensó que si lo hacia todo bien podría funcionar.

No podía contar con la ayuda de sus supuestos amigos. Le tomo tiempo encontrar todo lo necesario para su plan.

-Aun sigo sin creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer... ù.ú .- suspiro el koorime, mientras veía el contenido del saco que estaba a su lado, pero una imagen del deforme a punto de besar a su hermana le hizo decidirse-... ò.ó pero es necesario, por mi hermana.

Vuelve a revisar que todo tuviera en orden en el saco, luego rápidamente lo coloca sobre su hombro (al estilo Papa Noel) y emprende su camino saltando de árbol en árbol con dirección a la ciudad.

**En la ciudad**

La pareja se tomo un tren en una estación cercana al templo. Después de salir deambularon por el centro de la gran ciudad, con sus grandes edificios y tiendas.

Como había mucha gente en la calle a esa hora, Kuwabara tomo la mano de la doncella de hielo.

-Kazuma ô/ô

-Perdona mi atrevimiento pero hay mucha gente, no quiero que te pierdas – se excuso el pelinaranja.

-Es-esta bien Kazuma.

-Puedes llamarme Kuwabara ñ.ñ

-oh muy bien entonces... Kuwabara n.n

Este ultimo trataba de disimular el rubor en sus mejillas causado por el contacto de la pequeña y tibia mano en la suya y el escuchar su propio nombre salir de los dulces y delicados labios del ada de las nieves.

Caminaron bastante por el centro, mirando muchas vitrinas y alguno que otro espectáculo de la calle. Al pasar por una florería, Kuwabara compro una bella rosa blanca para adornar el vestido de la koorime (la roja es de Kurama)

Ya en mediodía, la pareja se dirigió a la confitería porque ya comenzaban a tener hambre. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Sin que lo supieran otras dos parejas entraron, sentándose lo suficientemente lejos para no ser notados.

-Pero que tiernos se ven ñ-ñ

-Son el uno para el otro n.n

-No es en momento para pensar en eso ¬o¬

-Así es debemos estar alertas a todo o.ó

Kurama, Yusuke, Keiko y Botan se encontraban murmurando. Toda la mañana estuvieron siguiendo a los tórtolos como una sombra, en espera de la aparición del youkai de fuego. Tenían agafas negras y gorras para no ser reconocidos.

-Es extraño, a estado ausente toda la semana.- se extraño el mazoku

-Aun así no debemos confiarnos.- refuto el precavido youko

Mientras cada uno pensaba en sus asuntos, Kurama veía la gente que entraba y salía del local, pero le llamo la atención una joven, de la altura de Yukina, cabello hasta los hombros, de color azul eléctrico, con unas gafas de vidrio azulado, una blusa blanca y vestido blanco hasta los tobillos.

Miraba para todos lados, buscando a alguien, hasta que finalmente lo encontró...

Kuwabara estaba conversando con Yukina sobre su escuela, pero accidentalmente acabo poniendo de nuevo su mano sobre la de Yukina, haciendo sonrojar a los dos: o/o

-Yukina... lo siento...

-No... te preocupes...

Sus rostros estaban muy próximos, sin darse cuenta se iba acercando poco a poco...

**¡¡BONK!**

La joven de pelo azul había corrido hasta la mesa, asentando un golpe en la cabeza de un desprevenido Kuwabara.

-¡¡SOS UN INFIEL KAZUMA!- grito la chica haciendo volar al ultimo de una patada.

Los chicos, ante el espectáculo se acercaron al lugar en donde cayo Kuwabara.

-Oye, Kuwa, me escuchas?- decía Yusuke tratando de despertarlo.

-Uh? Xox ... que... Hurameshi?...- ya entrando en si y viendo a todos- Que... que hacen todos aquí!

-Eh... pues nosotros estábamos... -Botan no pudo terminar, porque la chica toma al pelinaranja por la camisa y le da una fuerte bofetada.

-¡¿Acaso ya me olvidaste!

-Que...

-¡No voy a permitir que salgas con otra chica!- se agarra fuertemente de Kuwabara.

-Waaah!

Todos se quedan atónitos ante la escena. El pelirrojo nota la confundida mirada de Yukina y se pone nervioso por la posible interpretación de lo que sucedía.

-No Yukina... te juro que no se quien esta chica! es un error!

-¿Y se pude saber quien es usted?- pregunto Kurama

La chica se separa del pelinaranja, con un aire de arrogancia- Mi nombre es Rei Himitsu y yo soy...

LA PROMETIDA DE KUWABARA!

Continuara...

Hola a mi amado publico, aquí estoy yo Miko, tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes pero ya estoy bien.

**Flash Back**

En un sótano oscuro y horrible encontramos a Miko atado de pies y manos en una silla y con una mordaza.

Mukuro: como me estas quitando protagonismo te voy a dejar encerrada acá (cierra la puerta)

Miko: mmffhhssd(no puede hablar por la mordaza) "Mukuro me las vas a pagar!"

Mukuro: a por cierto, cuidado con las ratas(se vuelve a ir)

Miko: O.O "AAAAAHHHHHH! RATAAAASSSS! ASCOOOOOO!"

Fin Flash Back 

Mukuro: XoX (con un enorme chichon en la cabeza)

Miko: Ahora a contestar reviews n-n (dice sentada sobre Mukuro)

**Abns: **Es divertido pero a veces se pone pesada Mukuro. Que bueno que estés bien, y yo ya estoy en periodo de examenes NOOO! TOT. Se te hizo corto? Sorry, trato de que por los menos sean cuatro hojas en Word pero este esta un poquito mas largo ¿no? o.o. A mi también me alegra ayudarte n.n. Y salí viva (por poco) y gracias por no hacerme nada. El final ya lo tengo, en mi cabeza claro, solo falta pasarlo. Siempre respondo reviews, no te pongas mal mientras mas largos los mensajes mejor. Saludos y besos.

**Rockergirl-sk**: Ya veré si se casan o no u.ú... no si el final ya lo tengo nOn pero no diré nada ¬u¬ que mala los dejo en suspenso. Por poco y muero pero fui salvada por un bello ángel blanco pero tenia cola y orejas en vez de alas, a que adivinas quien fue. Nos leemos después.

Si lo desean pueden dejar sugerencias para el fic... a por cierto ¿alguien sabe cual es el nombre de Kuwabara? Su nombre es Kuwabara y el apellido Kazuma o al revés? Si lo saben díganme que hace rato que tengo la duda o.o

Hasta aquí llegue, ya se pone interesante la cosa ¿no? n.n


	5. Mi prometida!

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

(En un lugar tranquilo y verde se ve a lo lejos una nube de polvo que se acerca, cuando se disipa la nube vemos a una pelinegra jadeando)

Ya volvi... ha ha... con otro capi... ha ha... Creo que corri demasiado -o-Uu... me tarde porque tuve esa cosa del bloqueo de escritor pero ya se me paso un poco nOn

Mukuro: oh no y ahora que voy a hacer con esto (tiene una lapida con el nombre de Miko)

Miko: O.o! ... oye, desaparezco un tiempo y tu ya me das por muerta ¬¬

Mukuro: mujer prevenida vale por dos n.n

Miko: condenada bruja ya vas a ver ¬¬#

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendra yaoi, o sea, relaciones amorosas chico/chico para los que no sepan así que no se quejen ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 4 

-No Yukina... te juro que no se quien esta chica! es un error!

-¿Y se pude saber quien es usted?- pregunto Kurama

La chica se separa del pelinaranja, con un aire de arrogancia- Mi nombre es Rei Himitsu y yo soy...

LA PROMETIDA DE KUWABARA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 5: ¡¿Mi prometida!**_

Se hizo un dramático silencio luego de que la joven Rei dijera esas ultimas palabras, o mas bien gritarlas para que medio mundo se enterara.

- O.O –cara de todos, el silencio fue tal que hasta se escuchaba el viento pasar (como en las películas del oste en la parte de los duelos)

-Esto es un sueño... SI ES UNA PESADILLA UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA... UNA PESADILLA... – Kuwabara se aloco y empezó a gritar incoherencias.

-UNA PESADIL... **¡¡¡PAW!**

**-**Ya cálmate ¬¬ - le dijo Rei luego de asentarle otro golpe con el micrófono que había usado.

-¿Como que prometida?- se adelanto Yusuke- Que yo recuerde Kuwabara nunca a tenido éxito con las chicas.

- Es que nosotros nos conocimos en la infancia ¿alguno de ustedes conoce la infancia de Kazuma?

-Bueno... – Yuske voltea a ver a los demás, que también niegan con la cabeza- creo que nadie nnU

-Vaya amigos que tengo T.T –Kuwabara desde el piso.

-Pues les diré- continuo Rei- yo era... una niña muy curiosa, un día me metí en donde no me incumbía y unos matones me querían hacer daño, pero en eso llego mi... salvador, que se enfrento a ellos sin miedo...

-Y gano?- pregunto Botan

-No... le dieron una paliza u.u y después lo tiraron a un rió... pero el punto es que los enfrento para defenderme por eso le prometí que cuando fuera mayor me casaría con él.

-Kuwabara ¿esto es cierto?- le pregunto Kurama.

-Pues no me acuerdo... pero creo que una vez me enfrente a unos tipos y que me caí a un rió.

-Quizá los golpes te dejaron secuelas, a mi me pasa a veces- corroboro Hurameshi.

-Así es, desgraciadamente al otro día me tuve que mudar de ciudad por mis padres ú.ù - Rei se abraza a Kuwabara- pero ahora ya nada nos impide estar juntos.

-NO! –grita el pobre pelinaranja.- Ejem... lo siento mucho señorita pero no...- dice con mas calma tomando de los hombros a Rei.

-Pero por que si yo... t-te amo.- parecía como si estuviera al borde del llanto.

Kuwabara se sorprendió por estas palabras, ya que nunca en su vida hasta ahora le había dicho tal cosa. Siempre fue rechazado por todas las chicas por su fealdad, incluso desde el jardín de infantes recordaba como todas las niñas se burlaban de él, que le decían cara de mono y otras cosas. Y de la nada aparece una chica, con una belleza casi infantil, que decía que lo amaba. Realmente se sentía conmovido por eso, pero en su corazón siempre seria para Yukina.

Se hace un tenso silencio, todos los chicos esperando la respuesta, también Yukina esperaba ansiosa. Kuwabara medita unos momentos, la verdad no quería herir a Rei pero debía decir la verdad. Suspira, y empieza a hablar.

-Querida Rei, yo...

Pero de repente se escucha una explosión muy cerca de allí. Todos voltean a ver por la ventana se podían oír los gritos de la gente en la calle, pero no pudieron ver mucho porque un auto que voló por la explosión estaba por estrellarse contra ellos.

Kuwabara, por instinto, se lanza sobre Rei para protegerla. Cuando pasa un poco la conmoción se levanta un poco y ve a la chica, que tenia una mirada seria, a Kuwabara se le hizo muy familiar pero luego ve que estaba sobre ella y se siente avergonzado, pronto se levanta.

Ve que todos los demás se encontraban bien, Kurama había jalado a Yukina y Botan hacia atrás, y Yusuke también se arrojado sobre Keiko. Ellos se estaban viendo detenidamente pero se dan cuenta que todos los estaban viendo.

-¡¡Hurameshi ya quítate!- Lo empuja de si con su cara roja como un tomate

-Auch y así me agradeces que te salve.

Todos salen del local para averiguar que pasaba. Por encima de los árboles de la plaza de enfrente salía una columna de humo.

-Puedo sentir unas presencias-dijo Yusuke

-Si unos cuatro o cinco youkais- afirmo Kurama, se voltea a ver a las chicas. Se veía algo de temor en los rostros de Keiko y Yukina, pero lo que mas le extraño es que Rei no parecía asustada en lo absoluto.

-Bien, yo, Kurama y Kuwabara veremos lo que sucede, ustedes busquen un refugio- indica rápidamente Yusuke como el líder que es.

-Yo llamare a Kooenma y tratare de averiguar algo mas- dice Botan.

-De acuerdo hazlo, vamos chicos.- Yusuke y Kurama se ponen en camino, pero Kuwabara le dirige unas palabras a la koorime.

-Yukina, siento que allá pasado todo esto.

-Esta bien Kuwabara, no fue tu culpa.

Kuwabara le sonríe y corre en la dirección de los otros dos. Yukina lo sigue con la mirada y susurra unas palabras.- Ten mucho cuidado.

-Bien, yo ya me voy, ustedes mejor escóndanse.- Decía Botan ya montada en su remo (era un remo verdad? se me olvido O.oU)

-De acuerdo- dijo Keiko, cuando Botan ya era un punto en el cielo, ella exclamo- Vamos Yukina, nos acompaña señorita Himitsu?...

Pero ella ya no estaba.

-Adonde se fue?

-Keiko no podemos dejarla sola, ahí que ir a buscarla.

Aunque fuera muy peligroso, Yukina tenia razón, pensó Keiko. Solo asintió y siguió a la koorime que ya había partido en busca de Rei.

**Mientras tanto**

-Los humanos son tan patéticos, una pequeña explosión y ya se asustaron- exclamo una de los demonios a sus compañeros. Este parecía un ogro con piel escamosa verde, ojos rojos, cuernos en la cabeza y con una antigua armadura japonesa. Se trataban de cinco youkais. Taisen es el nombre del ogro.

-Si, es demasiado fácil- le contesto el líder, era robusto de cabello verde hasta la cintura y llevaba una lanza. Una mujer de pelo extremadamente corto de color azul, traje ninja negro, piel morena y ojos verdes, llamada Hime, se encontraba a su lado.

-No se... no me parece justo- dijo otro de ellos, un muchacho de cabello violeta y ojos totalmente negros iris y pupila de nombre Henshi. Parecía un ángel.

-¡Callate idiota no digas estupideces!- lo golpe su otro compañero que tenia el cuerpo totalmente vendado. Tako el nombre de la momia.

El lider, Yami, mira severamente a Henshi, no le gustaba para nada esa compasión que tenia por los humanos, debía de vigilarlo muy bien, sospechaba que pudiera traicionarlo.

Pero aparto la mirada de el cuando sintió tres presencias.-Como pensé, allí vienen.- Les dice al resto. Todos voltean para ver como Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara se detiene enfrente de ellos.

-Hasta que llegan, ya me estaba impacientando- dice Tako lleno de arrogancia.

-Quienes son ustedes! Que no saben que las leyes del Makai les prohíbe atacar a los humanos!-Grita Yusuke con esa furia tan característica en el.

-Oh no venimos por los humanos, solo somos un grupo de youkais al que les gustan los retos-le contesta la momia.

-Que! que quieres decir?-pregunta el pelinaranja

Yami les dirige una mirada totalmente fria e inexpresiva como la piedra.-Que hemos venido a buscar al mejor equipo de detectives del mundo espiritual.

-Cuando los matemos nadie se pondrá en nuestro camino jajajajajaja.- ríe Taisen (si, este es el idiota del grupo ¬¬U)

-Pues inténtenlo- Yuske sonríe, emocionado de volver a pelear después de tanto tiempo, pero siente que Kurama le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Yuske no te confíes. (no pidas imposibles Kurama u.uU)

-No te preocupes Kurama

-... es que hay algo que no me gusta sobre esos tres.- Yuske sigue la mirada del kitsune, se topa con Yami, Hime y Henshi. Tenia razón, había algo raro en ellos.

**Continuara...**

Bien hasta aquí llegue, haber si les gusta ú.u

**Suggestions: **Holas amiga, gracias por leer, te parece interesante? o.o y yo que creía que no era buena escritora TuT. Hiei llegara muy muy muy muy lejos para evitar eso, ya veras mas adelante.

Hiei: que es lo que voy a hacer? O.o

Miko: es secreto ¬u¬

Acá la seguí y tratare de actualizar tan pronto como pueda. Nos vemos

**Rockergirl-sk: **Hello friend, oh no! Me descubrieron! O.o!... bah si era facilito pero síganme el juego ok?. Lo que daría por ver a Hiei así jajajaja nOn

Hiei: ¬¬ mejor te callas

Miko: Gulp OxO... ta bueno ú.ù... Si se ven demasiadas novelas y si lees demasiados Fics llega a afectarte la mente... momento! Yo leo muchos fics! O.o

Hiei: hasta que te diste cuenta ¬.¬

Miko: ò.ó... oh no puedo enojarme contigo n-n(lo abraza y lo apapacha)

Hiei: aaahhhh! Suéltame!

Miko: nunca nOn... mejor sigo contestando.

Sobre los celos mejor no digo nada, nos vemos luego.

**Abns: **Hola mi amiga del alma, cuanto tiempo también te extrañe, yo tampoco tengo amigos que les guste el anime como a mi, por eso me vengo acá. Si quieres saber como soy físicamente pues tengo pelo negro, uso lentes, mido 1.56 y me gusta la ropa oscura, color favorito el negro, me encantan los helados y... Hiei n-n. En parte me atrase en el fic por la escuela, perdón por preocuparte, que va ser u.ú. Gracias por ofrecerme ayuda, si quieres escribirme acá te paso mi correo... Hiei!

Hiei: hn

Miko: dile cual es mi correo

Hiei: no soy tu sirviente ¬¬

Miko: plis ó.ò (carita de cachorro)

Hiei: ¬/¬ es: **sungarq007 (arroba) yahoo . com . ar** solo tienes que borrar los espacios.

Te aviso que tengo otro fic: "Ya no habrá mas penas ni olvidos" tiene Rated T, a ver si lo encuentras. Bueno creo que eso es todo, ahí te ves.

Eso es todo amigos

Ja ne.


	6. Un demonio con cara de angel

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

(en un lugar totalmente oscuro, una pelinegra es iluminada por la pantalla de la computadora) Si soy yo... Miko! Ya se que están pensando, "la demorona al fin da la cara ¬.¬#". Siento haber tardado tanto pero los estudios siempre me cortan la vena inspiradora ú.ù. Bueno ya dejo de molestar y al fic.

**Tipo: **humor / general

**Advertencia:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Contendrá yaoi, aunque no mucho, así que no se quejen ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 

-Pues inténtenlo- Yuske sonríe, emocionado de volver a pelear después de tanto tiempo, pero siente que Kurama le pone una mano en el hombro.

-Yuske no te confíes. (no pidas imposibles Kurama u.uU)

-No te preocupes Kurama

-... es que hay algo que no me gusta sobre esos tres.- Yuske sigue la mirada del kitsune, se topa con Yami, Hime y Henshi. Tenia razón, había algo raro en ellos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capitulo 6: Un demonio con cara de ángel**_

Se hace un completo silencio en el parque, toda las personas salieron espantadas por la explosión de hacia poco, quizás provocada precisamente con ese fin. A los chico se les hizo un poco raro que no escucharan las sirenas de las ambulancias o de los coches de la policía.

Como si les hubieran leído la mente, la momia dijo -No se molesten, hemos creado un Sello Kekkai alrededor de todo este parque para que no puedan escapar- al final del comentario lanza un murmullo bajo y grave que podría entenderse como una risa maligna.

Yusuke le da un pequeño vistazo al grupo de enfrente para después cerrar los ojos mientras se pasa un dedo por la zona entre la boca y la nariz. Sonríe confiado.- Y quien... quiere escapar...? – miro con burla al ogro, quien se enfado por tal muestra de arrogancia.

-Arrggg no puedo creer que alguien como tu sea el hijo de Raizen ¬¬ - dijo el ogro verde

-Francamente yo tampoco ù.ú- comento Kuwabara asintiendo.

-Oye de que lado estas? ¬¬#- inquirió Yusuke

-Del tuyo pero aun me cuesta creer que un inmaduro como tu aya sido detective ¬-¬. (Este... o.oU creo que nos salimos de tema)

-No soy inmaduro ò.ó

-Si como no y yo soy el monstruo del Lago Ness (no, pero te acercas ù.û)

-Noooo solo eres el mono que tengo de compañero

-Retráctate ò-ó#

-Oblígame ¬o¬#

Como siempre, inevitablemente comenzó otra de sus pequeñas peleas en las que forman una bola de polvo de donde salen cabezas siendo ahorcadas, patas, brazos y muchos garabatos que vendrían a ser insultos (típico cliché verdad? u.u)

Kurama tenia una gran gota en la cabeza pensando en el "Buen momento" que escogieron para desquitarse los dos. También tenían la gota los otros youkais con la excepción de Yami.

-A decir verdad son muy divertidos n-nUu- dijo Henshi, quien se pasa una mano por su revuelo cabello.

-Huy que idiotas ¬¬U- comento Hime, que por primera vez abría la boca.

-No puedo creer esto... como quisiera matarlos ahora mismo!- dijo el ogro ahora mas que furioso porque no se tomaban las cosas enserio.

-Entonces que esperas... – la gélida voz de su líder lo tomo por sorpresa. Yami tenia los brazos cruzados, imperturbable.

-eh... esta bien jefe- sonriendo gozoso da un gran salta, cayendo entre Yusuke y Kuwabara que se separaron a tiempo.- Mi jefe me a dado su permiso así que... a quien de ustedes debo matar primero?

-Pues... – Yusuke estaba por hacerle frente, pero recibe un codazo del pelinaranja en la cara, tirandolo al suelo. –Que te pasa! ÒxÓ

-Estos sujetos interrumpieron mi cita con Yukina, así que esto es personal- se pone en pose heroica (Ya saben, como aquella vez en el torneo cuando peleo con Susuki ú.uU)

-Hayyyy el ningen esta enojado ¬u¬- se burlo.

-Grrr ahora vas a ver!- Kuwabara se laza sobre el ogro, sacando su espada espiritual, la blande y choca contra el hacha que Taisen tenia colgada en la espalda. Se separan y vuelve a atacar. Las armas chocan varias veces, lanzando pequeñas chispas al aire. En un descuido Kuwabara recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, por poco derribándolo, su espada desaparece.

-Eso es todo? Ja!

"Maldición, a pesar de ser tan grande es muy rápido" pensó el pelinaranja, al que le faltaba el aire. En esos últimos tiempos no había tenido tiempo de entrenar como Yuske o Kurama. "Demonios! Y ahora que hago!" cierra sus ojos, ya comienza a tener pánico, pero en su cabeza escucho una bella y delicada voz "Kazuma" seguido de una imagen de la pequeña Koorime de cabellos verdes, con sus dedos entrelazados y un gesto de preocupación. Con esto sintió como sus fuerzas crecían y su temor desaparecía.

Se levanta con una seria expresión en el rostro, que pone en guardia al ogro. De pronto Kazuma se pone a correr hacia este con la espada espiritual sobre su cabeza. "Es idiota o que?" se dice Taisen a si mismo. Esta por repeler la espada cuando sorpresivamente esta desaparece, se paraliza y no ve como Kuwabara se agacha y luego salta golpeándolo en la cara y el abdomen repetidas veces. Al final le da una fuerte patada que lo deja fuera de combate.

-Vaya no estuvo tan mal para haber estado vagueando todo un año n.n- comento Yusuke aproximándose al pelinaranja.

-Si eso creo n-n... oye! Que quieres decir con eso! Ò.o

-Tu lo sabes señor-cómelo-todo ¬w¬

El líder se acerca al ogro tirado en el suelo, lo mira despectivamente unos segundos y clava su lanza en el abdomen.

-Je... fe... –gimió el pobre ogro.

A ninguno de los chicos le gusto eso. –Que clase de líder eres para hacer eso? – dijo Kurama.

-Era solo un inútil, ahora vayamos a lo nuestro.- a ninguno de los youkais pareció importarle lo ocurrido, excepto talvez a aquel chico de pelo azul que vio tristemente a Taisen para luego mirar con rencor el peliverde, un profundo y antiguo rencor, por lo que noto el kitsune.

Yami crea una esfera de energía que arroja sobre el equipo Hurameshi, brilla brevemente para ser remplazado por un espeso humo que los cegó a todos. Cuando este se disipo Kurama miro a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba solo, que los habían separado. Ya estaba por ir en su busca pero se topo con el chico de pelo azul y negra mirada, Henshi.

-Así que tu eres el gran Youko Kurama ¿no es así?.- le pregunto

El youko supo desde el principio que el tenia algo extraño, así que se puso alerta.- eh... si yo era.

Henshi acerco su cara a la del el viéndolo fijamente con grandes ojos, investigándolo. Kurama se empezaba a poner nervioso.- ô.ôU

-hmmm Ô.Ô… -ladea la cabeza- pues... mucho gusto nOn.- le toma la mano en forma de saludo.

Kurama se queda atontado.- hu? o.o?

-Me presento, mi nombre es Heshi n-n –continuo el chico- soy un youkai de la zona oeste del makai, pero seguro eso ya lo habías notado verdad? Como no hacerlo, quien ha visto alguna vez a un ningen de pelo azul y ojos como los míos? eh? Supongo que nadie, a menos de que se lo pinten, ya e visto cada ningen con pelo violeta, verde, rosa, incluso blanco ò.ô por Kami-sama en que están pensando, que no pueden conformarse con su color natural, después de todo que tiene de malo. Y bueno, que se le va a hacer, estos ninges y sus costumbres extrañas, no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos no u.u si son muy parecidos a nosotros, excepto que tenemos poderes JA! n.nU y lo mas seguro es que si ellos vinieran algún día al makai gritarían "OH DIOS MIO! OoO" no lo crees así?...

Kurama se preguntaba como alguien podía decir tanto sin tener que respirar de por medio. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos estúpidos pensamientos "concéntrate kitsune ¬¬ tienes a tu enemigo frente a ti, probablemente trata de confundirte"

-Que pasa? Dije algo malo?... perdona que sea tan hablador no puedo evitarlo soy así nnU- Henshi al el ver semblante serio del kitsune deja de sonreír y suelta un suspiro.- ... supongo que este es el momento en que nos ponemos a pelear ¿no?- por un segundo Kurama vio tristeza en sus ojos, talvez el no...

Como quien no quiere la cosa, desenfunda su katana y Kurama saca su látigo.

**Continuara... **

(En un rincón oscuro de su super-escondite esta Miko con su computadora)

Bueno eso fue todo el capitulo, un poco corto, pero algo es algo n-n. Acá contesto los review que muy amablemente me dejaron, aunque sea algo tarde ¬¬U

**Suggestions:** A leguas que es su peor pesadilla, y se pondrá mucho peor. Si son raros es porque algo tendrán no? O.oU ni yo se lo que tienen, pero pensándolo bien todo los youkais son raros, fíjate a Hiei-chan.

Hiei: oye! Que tengo de raro? ò-ó.

Miko: Nada tu eres lindo tal cual sos n3n.

Hiei: hn ¬/¬

Perdón por la tardanza, de seguro querrás matarme o algo ú.u (imaginándose la peor de las muertes) aquí te deje el capi. Nos vemos... eso espero.

**Rockergirl-sk:**Un poco raro el nombre verdad? n.nU significa "Rei: Espíritu. Himitsu: Secreto." Aunque me gusta mucho el nombre de Rei, por eso lo puse. No puedo decirte nada porque arruinaría el suspenso, así que puedes unirte al club "Matemos a Miko de la forma mas lenta y dolorosa posible por ser una demorona" Wow que nombre tan largo O.o. Hasta el otro capi.

**Nino-sama: **Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, no te preocupes, a mi también me da la flojera de tal forma que se queda a dormir en mi casa y hasta tengo que hacerle de comer ¬.¬. Nos vemos pronto.

**Abns: **Hola amiga, mil perdones por la larga tardanza.

Hiei: wow esta no deja de disculparse ¬¬.

Miko: no hay que ser descortés con la gente Hiei u.u.

Hiei: y ahora dándome sermones, ya te pareces a Kurama u.¬.

Kurama: (aparecido de la nada) Así que no te gusta que te sermone eh? ¬¬

Hiei: aahhh! OoO Kurama!... este... que haces aquí? n.nUuUu

Kurama: vine a pedirle a Miko que me devolviera la tarea que le preste hace **3 meses **¬¬#

Miko: uh... O.o... pues... todavía no termine, si me puedes esperar otro poco... n.nUuUu

Kurama: Grrrrr... como tengo compasión voy a darles cinco segundos de ventaja ÙoÚ# ...1

Hiei: bájale esos humos que nos es para tanto...

Kurama: ...2

Hiei: huy esta vez va enserio o.oU

Kurama: ...3

Miko: CORRE POR TU VIDA!

(Momentos después vemos a dos pelinegros en estado chibi corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo seguidos de un youko plateado furioso con un látigo de largas espinas)

Este dialogo fue para ti, como me dijiste que te gustaban te lo dedico n-n. Yo acepto toda la ayuda que quieran ofrecerme, al igual que criticas constructivas y demás para mejor mi forma de escribir. Perdona por no haberte ayudado antes, si necesitas algo comunícamelo ahora que ya exorcice la flojera de mi casa n-nU. Gracias por ser tan atenta, en verdad lo aprecio. Ojala te guste el capi. Nos vemos en otra.

Bueno eso fue todo, así que me despido...

Mukuro: Se puede saber que haces escondida en el armario? (habré la puerta revelando a la pelinegra entre la ropa, zapatos y medias apestosas)

Miko: NOOOO! Porque tenias que entrar! ToT

Mukuro: si te la pasaste escondida allí como un mes entero o mas ò.ô

Miko: no entiendes! Haz revelado mi escondite! Ahora me van a matar! TTOTT

Mukuro: quienes? O.o

(Aparece la turba furiosa de lectoras) Turba: ahí esta la demorona! Agarrenla! ÒoÓ

Miko: WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (siendo perseguida estilo Jack Sparrow y los indios caníbales)

Mukuro: Creo que **eso** ya es todo ¬.¬U Nos vemos en la próxima.

Ja ne.


	7. Un Final Feliz

A situaciones desesperadas... medidas desesperadas 

Argumento: Kuwabara esta a punto de pedir matrimonio a Yukina pero Hiei esta dispuesto a todo para evitarlo

Mas vale tarde que nunca no? Aquí sigo el fic, se que a pasado por lo menos medio año sin actualizar, pero me dio un bajon y lo abandone. Pero ahora si vengo dispuesta a terminarlo, ya veré que haré con los otros que tengo sin terminar. Bueno al fic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6 

Kurama se preguntaba como alguien podía decir tanto sin tener que respirar de por medio. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esos estúpidos pensamientos "concéntrate kitsune ¬¬ tienes a tu enemigo frente a ti, probablemente trata de confundirte"

-Que pasa? Dije algo malo?... perdona que sea tan hablador no puedo evitarlo soy así nnU- Henshi al el ver semblante serio del kitsune deja de sonreír y suelta un suspiro.- ... supongo que este es el momento en que nos ponemos a pelear ¿no?- por un segundo Kurama vio tristeza en sus ojos, talvez el no...

Como quien no quiere la cosa, desenfunda su katana y Kurama saca su látigo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 7: Un Final Feliz 

Kurama vio algo extraño en los ojos del chico, algo poco común en la mayoría de los youkais.

-Hay que pelear.-le dijo inexpresivo.

Ambos se prepararon y saltaron.

En otra parte del parque.

Kuwabara peleaba contra la momia, que a diferencia de muchos youkais usaba armas de fuego. El pelinaranja se escondía detrás de una estatua que se caía a pedazos por las balas. El demonio simplemente se reía.

-Jajajaja te mueres por hacerme algo verdad?

Cuando el tiroteo se detuvo unos segundos el chico salió de su esconde encarándolo.-No, es solo que no quiero desperdiciar mis fuerzas con un cobarde como tu. Aquel ogro tenia mas agallas que tu.

-Que?! Muérete!!!

Pero justo cuando apretó el gatillo Kuwabara lanzo una piedra que se incrusto en el orificio de donde salían. La momia se lo llevo a la cara, grito de sorpresa y cuando vio el pelinaranja le encesto un puñetazo en la cara. Se llevo las manos en la cara y se arrodillo.

-No por favor ten clemencia!- le suplico la momia. Kuwabara se detuvo incrédulo, mientras el youkai le suplicaba vio que oprimía un botones en su cinturón. Pero para ese momento la momia lo atrapo de los brazos y se rió con demencia.

Un gran explosión estallo allí mismo.

En donde Yusuke se encontraba.

El mazoku alzo la cabeza y tuvo un mal presentimiento por esa ultima explosión. Un puño lo golpeo en la cara.

-No te distraigas ningen.

Yusuke escupió un poco de sangre y le dedico una sonrisa furiosa.

Continuo con la pelea contra el jefe de los youkais, era alguien duro al parecer. Le dio una patada que lo hizo titubear.-Vaya, no que ibas a acabar conmigo?.-se mofo el detective espiritual.

El otro solo se limpio un hilo de sangre de la comisura de su boca, luego sonrió.-No dirías lo mismo cuando veas eso que esta atrás tuyo.-y le señalo algo que estaba detrás de Yusuke.

-Que?.-y abrió grandes sus ojos.

Kuwabara en el suelo inconsciente con muchas magulladuras y aun despidiendo una estela de humo. La ninja tenia un pie sobre su cabeza. Complacencia en la cara de la youkai.-Aun esta vivo, que alimaña tan molesta.- lo pateo en las costillas. El pelinaranja gimió.

-Kuwabara!-grito Urameshi.

-No te emociones amigo, tu vas a morir antes que el.-dijo la ninja arrojando estrellas de acero. Yusuke las esquivo hábilmente pero olvido que un ninja tiene muchos trucos escondidos, las estrellas lo siguieron y por suerte para el detective solo le rozaron la piel, cuando estas volvían Yusuke las destruyo con el reigan, pero no alcanzo a ver que la youkai venia justo delante de el y lo golpeo en plena cara.

Los dos demonios se rieron, la ninja parecía complacida de que su jefe la viera satisfactoriamente.

-hn veo que a ustedes les va bien.-dijo una suave voz.

Yusuke volteo a ver quien era, al igual que los otros dos. El chico de pelo azul caminaba hacia ellos tranquilamente.

-Acabaste con el kitsune?-dijo despectivo Yami.

-Si.-contesto igual de frió, pero sonrió dulcemente a la youkai ninja. Ella aparto la vista enojada.

-Mátalos Hime ahora.-le ordeno el youkai líder. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la interrumpieron.

-Vas a matar a alguien que no se puede defender?.-dijo ásperamente Henshi con mirada reprobatoria.

-Cállate.-la youkai empezaba a titubear.

-Eres mejor que eso Hime, y lo sabes.

-Cállate Henshi.-amenazo el otro youkai, su poder estaba aumentando.

-No te arrastres por sujetos como Yami, a el no le importas sabias.-continuo implacable.

-Mentira, el me salvo.-la youkai recordó cuando estaba al borde de la muerte que el la salvo.

-Para poder usar tus habilidades, pero si tuviera que elegir te mataría sin pensar.

-No.-la youkai empezó a confundirse.

-Si, yo lo conozco no le importas, no los mates ellos son buenas personas como yo...!

-CALLATE!-le grito Yami totalmente furioso.

-Como tu!...-alcanzo a decir antes de ser noqueado por el peliverde.

-Mátalos maldita sea!

-Yo...-la youkai tenia una crisis de identidad y no pudo hacer nada. Yami cansado tiro su lanza que por poco atraviesa el pecho de Yusuke. Un látigo la envolvió y la arrojo lejos.

-Que...?-se sorprendió Yusuke. Kuwabara estaba despertando.

Kurama apareció de la nada, y ayudo a Yusuke a ponerse de pie.-Kurama? Pero pensé...

-No te preocupes Yusuke, sabes muy bien que no todos los youkais son malos. Henshi es uno de esos y estaba esperando el momento para traicionar a Yami. El vio que yo era de confianza y me contó de su plan. Ella parece que tampoco es mala.

-Estas perdido Yami.- le sonrió el peliazul.

-Maldito traidor.-susurro con la profunda rabia que le corroía el corazón.

-Nunca estuve de tu lado, eras demasiado cruel con todos y nunca confiaste en nadie. Alguna vez te admire pero ahora se que no eres mas que un cobarde.

-Hmp... bueno al menos no me iré yo solo.- extendió su mano y la lanza salió disparada directamente a su mano.-Eres una estúpida! Debiste matarlos cuando pudiste!.- La tomo y volvió a lanzarla hacia la youkai ninja.

Ella no pudo moverse, el echo que el hombre en que había confiado fuera a matarla así de simple la abrumo. Los chicos tampoco pudieron moverse lo suficientemente rápido.

Hime cerro los ojos esperando en fatal golpe.

Nunca llego. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver se quedo con la boca abierto.

El demonio de pelo azul estaba frente a ella sonriendo.-Esta bien... no pasa nada ... hug- y cayo al suelo con la lanza clavada profundamente en la espalda.

-No... no... NO!!!-Hime se arrodillo y lloro.

-Cobarde!-Yusuke corrió a darle su merecido pero el enemigo desapareció. Yusuke estaba demasiado atontado para poder seguirle el rastro. Vio como Kurama se dirigía hacia la pareja de youkais, retiro la lanza, Henshi soltó un lamento.

-Por favor haz algo, no lo dejes morirse.-le imploro la Hime, dándose cuenta de lo importante que era para ella el peliazul. Recordó las experiencias que tuvo con el, y vio que el había sido el único que siempre la acompaño con una sonrisa de ternura.

El kitsune estudio la herida.-Yo lo siento, pero es demasiado profunda para poder curarlo con las medicinas que tengo.-exclamo realmente frustrado por no poder ayudar.

Hime sintió una presión en su mano, Henshi le estaba tomando la mano.-Te dije... que no te preocupes... todo estará bien...

-Eres tonto? No ves que estas muy mal, no vas a poder salir de esta como las otras veces, idiota porque tenias que ponerte en el medio

-Tan honesta como siempre... hug!-tosió con fuerza.-Pero voy a estar bien... te lo juro... ni creas que voy a dejarte sola...

-Vas a estar como espíritu conmigo o que? Idiota esas son boberías!.-a pesar de sus cruzas palabras seguía llorando.

-Tu eres la tonta... pero aun así te quiero...-y soltó su ultimo suspiro, cerro los ojos.

Hime se estrecho contra Kurama en busca de apoyo, el zorro se lo ofreció poniéndole un brazo en su hombro tembloroso. Yuske bajo la vista, sintió una oleada de furia y de pena por la pareja.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Jajajajajaja debieron ver sus caras jajajajaja nOn

-O.OU-así quedaron todos al ver al youkai que supuestamente había muerto y que ahora se reía de ellos como si nada.

-Jajajajaja gulp OxO-se callo cuando vio un rostro furioso frente a el. Hime estaba agarrandolo del cogote.-NO QUE ESTABAS MUERTO?! DIME QUE PASO O TE DARE UNA RAZON PARA ESTARLO!!! ÒWÓ

-Tranquila Hime querida nnU no te enojes, es que yo soy mitad Neko y como todos tengo siete vidas para gastar n-n

-Con razón te salvabas tantas veces estupido ¬¬

-JA n.nU

-Todos los youkais están tan locos ò.ôU.-se pregunto Yusuke.

-La mayoría si, pero me alegre que esto no terminara en drama n-nU- contesto a su pregunta Kurama, contemplando como la ninja zarandeaba con fuerza al pobre peliazul.

-Oye y Kuwa adonde se fue?-mirando al lugar en donde se había encontrado ya no estaba.

Mientras tanto...

Un chica de lentes azules caminaba sola por el ahora desierto parque. Tenia el ceño fruncido y gesto de seriedad.-Hn no hacia falta que viniera, los tontos pudieron controlar muy bien la situación sin...

Pero se interrumpió cuando un brazo la tomo por el cuello.-Si no gritas puede que no te haga daño ningen.-le dijo una voz grave. Era Yami que se había escapado de los otros, y tenia atrapada a la pobre Rei.

-Oye estupido no sabes con quien te metes.-murmuro enfadada.

-Cierra tu boquita niña, eres tu la que no entiende.

Rei sonrió, era obvio que el sujeto no entendía nada. Estaba por mostrar su verdadera identidad pero fue detenida por un grito masculino.

-DEJALA EN PAZ MOUNSTRUO!

"Justo ahora tenia que llegar el baka ¬¬U" pensó la chica molesta. Kuwabara se puso delante de ellos en pose heroica, una de las tantas en su repertorio.

Yami amenazo a Rei con un daga, se la coloco muy cerca del cuello, podía sentir el frió del metal filoso e inmisericorde. Cerro con fuerza los puños en un esfuerzo masivo por controlarse.-Te acercas un paso y le cortare su preciosos cuello.-dijo confiado.-Y tengo que decir que eres preciosa para ser una ningen.

-Ya cállate estupido cobarde de pacotilla!- y para sorpresa de todos esta lo muerde en el brazo, el cuchillo solo provoco una pequeña herida en su cuello. Yami agito su brazo y la empujo al suelo con fuerza vociferando maldiciones.

Kuwabara aprovecho el instante de incredulidad y ataco. Con su espada le atravesó el abdomen. Y así de simple Yami fue derrotado por un ningen.

Lo dejo caer al suelo, y comportándose como caballero fue adonde estaba Rei y la ayudo a incorporarse.-Maldito estupido...-murmuraba para si la joven.

-No se preocupe señorita ya no tiene nada que temer.-dijo con una caballerosidad que la dejo anonada. De verdad que era un buen hombre, por un segundo casi sintió lastimar por el por lo que iba a hacer.

-Yo...- bajo la cabeza y parecía tener un conflicto interno en su mente. El pelinaranja se asusto un poco.-Estas bien...

Pero fue cortado de repente cuando ella tomo su cabeza con ambas manos y acerco su rostro a el. Se quedo paralizo por tremenda reacción.

Pronto escucho una exclamación ahogada, por el rabillo del ojo vislumbro a su amada de hielo que se veía muy dolida por ese acto que tenia con la otra chica. Sin hacer ruido ella se fue corriendo contenido sus lagrimas.

Kuwabara por fin reacciono y se separo de la chica que momentos antes la había besado. Corrió como pudo pero estaba demasiado debilitado. Al final no pudo alcanzarla, sabia que ella estaba dolida por que el no había echo nada para evitar ese beso. Nada! Yukina perdóname! Dijo mentalmente. Descubrió con estupor que tenia un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en la boca.

Mientras tanto en otra parte del parque.

La chica de pelo azul tenia una expresión de asco mientras se alejaba lo mas posible.-Guacala! Incluso con la cinta esa daba asco!.-exclamo limpiándose la boca.-Pero al menos valió la pena, así ella no querrá verlo y yo no tendré de que preocuparme.

-Ya lo sospechaba.-dijo una voz atrás. Volteo con rapidez y se encontró con un pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Eto, no se de que me habla.-intento hacerse la inocente.

-No intentes engañarme, ya se que eres tu Hiei ù.u

-Uh ya tenias que arruinarlo todo Kurama ¬¬U.- y efectivamente la bella Rei se trataba ni mas ni que el maestro del dragón negro Hiei.

-Hiei eso que hiciste estuvo mal.

-Ya lo creo, besar al tarugo ese ¬¬, que asco, que bueno que use cinta.-menciono arrojando la cinta a unos arbustos.

-No me refiero a eso, sino lo que le hiciste a Yukina.-La cara de Kurama estaba muy seria.

-Bah, yo solo le mostré como era ese baka, ya se olvidara de el y yo podré dormir tranquilo ù.u.-Hiei, que aun así se veía muy lindo con aquel disfraz, empezó a caminar alejándose del zorro.

-Entonces ve a ver a Yukina y fíjate si de verdad se olvida de Kuwabara.

La mayoría de las cosas terminaron bien al final.

Yami fue llevado enfrente a las autoridades del Rekaí y fue juzgado.

La pareja de youkais se quedaron unos días en el templo para recuperarse de sus heridas. Aunque Hime era muy ruda con su enamorado se notaba que lo quería(digamos que la chica tiene el mismo carácter de Hiei u.uU)Eran muy simpáticos y que si necesitaban algún favor ellos estarían gustosos de ayudar, esto vino mas de parte de Henshi que de la youkai malhumorada.

En el ningenkai ya no hubieron mas disturbios, cosa que ya venían de hace unas semanas antes de que todo empezara. Talvez por la aparición de aquellos demonios.

Pero la pequeña hada de hielo había estado muy deprimida los posteriores días. Y nunca dejaba la rosa blanca que le había regalado aquel ningen de enorme corazón, y gran gentileza para con ella. Se quedaba en el jardín acariciando la flor y suspirando al cielo.

Una sombra en un árbol se deslizo con rapidez, algo cabizbaja.

-Ya esta la cena Kazuma.-le aviso su sensata hermana Seiiru, sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus delgados dedos.

-No tengo hambre hermana.-Kuwabara tenia la cara enterrada en la almohada, la luz estaba apagada.

Seiiru se preocupo, tenia pensado gritarle y zarandearlo, decirle que se comportara como hombre. Pero al escucharlo suspirar se dio cuenta de que eso solo empeoraría mas las cosas. En silencio le cerro la puerta, en su cara un gesto de pena por su hermano menor.

Varios días llevaba postrado en la cama el ningen de nombre Kuwabara, pensando en la bella youkai del hielo. Ahora nunca la volvería a ver, ante ese pensamiento no podía evitar sentir el llanto en su garganta. Con un brazo se cubrió los ojos.

-Despierta!

-WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!

Kuwabara volvió a saltar de su cama y volvió a pegarse al techo. Como odiaba que lo asustaran así. Cuando cayo de vuelta a la cama chillo.-Cuantas veces te dije que no me hicieras eso Seiiru...! O.O

Pero quien tenia enfrente no era Seiiru, sino que era la chica que le había metido en tantos problemas: Rei.

Lo miraba de una forma que se le hacia MUY conocida, pero no podía precisar en donde lo había visto antes (No seria en alguien? ¬¬U), y talvez nunca lo sabria. Kuwabara con un dedo le tocaba el hombro para confirma si era real o una ilusión.

-BAKA! Ò.ó- ella le pego un puñetazo en la cara.

-Eres de verdad! Que haces en mi casa?! No tienes suficiente con haber arruinado mi vida para siempre?!

-Cállate y sígueme-la chica s encamino a la ventana y salió por ella. Kazuma se quedo boquiabierto ante esto.-Que me sigas estupido! Y quieres que te lleve a patadas!.-ella había asomado su cabeza.

-Si! si!.- y sin mas la sigo hasta un parque cercano a su casa. Rei se dio media vuelta y lo enfrento con cara seria.

-Te llamas Kazuma Kuwabara y estas enamorado de una koorime de nombre Yukina, no?

-Si... óyeme como es que sabes eso?! ò.o

-Cállate y solo responde mis preguntas. Tu la amas?

-Si.

-Cuanto la amas?

-Con toda mi alma.

-Y cuidarías de ella toda tu vida?

-Como si fuera el mas delicado tesoro.

-Y la protegerás?

-Hasta dar mis ultimas fuerzas.

-Y cuanto estarías dispuesto a sacrificar por su bienestar?

-Todo, incluido mi propia vida

Ella bajo la cabeza y pareció meditar. Y cuando alzo la vista esta cambio por una gentil seriedad. Dio un paso adelante.-Bien, mas te vale que cumplas con tus palabras o te ira muy mal, entendiste?

-S-si.-por un segundo tuvo miedo de esos ojos que parecían de fuego. La chica la extendió algo.-Ten, te lo olvidaste en el parque la otra vez, creo que lo necesitaras.- Y Kuwabara lo tomo, era la cajita de la sortija, como pudo haberla olvidado?! Estaba por decir algo pero Rei había desaparecido.-uh... O.o no seria de verdad un fantasma...

-Kazuma eres tu?.-exclamo un dulce voz a sus espaldas.

-Yu-yu-Yukina! Pero que haces por acá?

-Alguien me dio un mensaje de que tenia que venir n.n y escuche todo lo que dijiste de mi Kazuma...

-En serio o.oU

-Si n-n

-Yo...

-No tienes que decir mas Kazuma.

-No, si tengo, Yukina quisieras casarte conmigo?.-Abrió la cajito mostrándole la preciosa joya.

-Oh por Kami, es hermosa, yo... yo... no se que decir.

-Di que si mi bella Yukina.

-Si Kazuma quisiera casarme contigo.-Y ella le echo los brazos al cuello y lloro.

-Yukina por que lloras?

-Porque estoy feliz, por que mas seria?

Entre los árboles y matorrales, una figura observaba como la pareja se abrazaban con alegría. Sonrió un poquito y empezó a irse.-Sabia que harías lo correcto Hiei.

-Si, ya vamonos antes de que cambie de opinión.-Le dijo el youkai al kitsune que saltaba de una rama.

-Por cierto Hiei, tampoco te ves tan mal con ese disfraz.-su mirada se torno lujuriosa.

-Kurama nunca pensé que fueras tan pervertido.-sonrió cómplice.

-Quisieras que te ayudara a quitártelo mas tarde?.-le paso una mano por la espalda.

-Quizás.-se apoyo contra el kitsune sonriendo.

Aquella fue una tranquila y fresca noche

**FINI.**

Bueno el final, AL FIN!!! u.ù

Después de tanto esto se acabo. Lo hice de un solo raje.

Ojala les guste o que las deje satisfechas, por que a mi como que no me gusto mucho ¬¬

Aunque sea manden un mensaje que diga que esto apesta.

Y quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta cosa que se me ocurrió en alguna parte amorfa de mi cerebro u.uU

De verdad muchas gracias, y ojala en el futuro se me ocurran mejores ideas que esta para futuros fics.

Sayonara bye bye n.n

(Posdata: si lo de la cinta lo saque de Ranma ½, pero, Oigan! Acaso querían que lo besara de verdad? :P que asco asco asco asco asco! Dios necesito un siquiatra ya me traumatice de nuevo ToT)


End file.
